


Kenma Crushing

by VampTeefies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Falling In Love, Fluff, Help, Idiots in Love, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, They love each other, i only know how to tag angst fics, thats all that matters, they are in love, what do you tag fluff as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampTeefies/pseuds/VampTeefies
Summary: Kenma crushes on his best friend, need I say anything else?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Kenma Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle writing fluff so heres this

There were a few times that Kenma realized how much he actually felt for his best friend. A few times he realized he looked at Kuroo a little longer than normal, or went a little more red than usual, or even just felt his heart speed up a little faster. And then there was the one time he was almost able to say what he really felt.

The first time was when Kuroo was hanging out at Kenma’s place, lounging around at the end of the bed, poking Kenma, who was seemingly ignoring him as he played on his Switch.

“Kenma give me attention, you've been on your game all afternoon.”

Kenma paid him no mind, keeping his eyes on his game. “Tragic.” 

“Kenmaaa, don’t you love me at all?” Kenma froze up, looking to the other for a moment as his heartbeat sped up for a second. Seeing Kuroo with a pouting face and the never ending bedhead, he thought for a second. ‘Maybe’

“No, now shut up so I can play in peace.” 

The second time, Kenma was watching Kuroo practice his spikes while he was getting water. He looked bored but inside, his heart was going faster and his face was heating up as he started realizing how much more he liked Kuroo past an idolization. When Kuroo deemed himself ready for a quick water break, he walked over to where Kenma was standing, a smile on his face as he drank his water. 

“Your face is all red, you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine, it’s just warm in here.”

“Really? Doesn’t feel too warm to me, you coming down with something?”

“No, I’m fine” Kenma put his water down and made his way back to the court, Kuroo being quick to follow. 

The next time Kenma felt it, he was in his room, playing his game when he got a message from Kuroo.

> **‘Have you seen my hoodie? The black one’**

Kenma looked down at the hoodie he was currently wearing, which belonged to the bedhead himself.

> **‘Nope, haven’t seen it.’**
> 
> **‘Are you sure, im sure i left it at your house.’**
> 
> **‘Im sure.’**
> 
> **‘Kenmaa’**

Kenma went back to his game, before feeling his phone vibrate again. 

> **‘Are you wearing it -.-’**

Kenma felt himself let out a small laugh before replying.

> **‘Maybe’**
> 
> **‘Can i have it back please’**
> 
> **‘Nope, it's mine now’**

Kenma replied before putting his phone down and ignoring the text he got back from Kuroo so he could go back to his game as he curled up more into the hoodie.

There were a few more times, but too many for kenma to think about at once. But one more stood out. It was the one time he was caught staring for a little too long. 

“Did you hear- why are you staring at me?” Kuroo asked when he saw kenma staring at him, “do I have something on my face?”

Kenma startled at the sudden attention on him, his face going warm. “What? I zoned out.” He lied easily, not wanting Kuroo to know why exactly he was staring at him.

“You sure, maybe you’re staring at me cause you’re in love with me.” Kuroo teased him, seemingly not noticing the blush that covered Kenma’s face as he forced out an answer.

“I am not, idiot.”

Kuroo started laughing, “i'm only kidding, Kenma”

Kenma mumbled how stupid he was while looking down at his game and trying to ignore the other’s laughing. After the other stopped laughing and went back to talking about whatever he was talking about previously, he glanced up at Kuroo again and thought about if he really was kidding. 

The time he had almost been able to say how he felt was about a week after the last incident, he and Kuroo were walking home, Kenma listening to whatever Kuroo was saying about the team. He looked up at Kuroo after he suddenly went silent. “What?”

“I was wondering about last week. About what I said to you.” 

“Oh.. why?”

“I said it as a joke, but I was wondering if it was true. If you really do.. You know.. Like me.”

Kenma stopped walking suddenly, feeling his heart drop, wondering how his best friend had found out. If someone had seen him staring during practice, or if he had reacted to much last week while Kuroo was teasing him.

“Kenma? Are you okay?”

Kenma’s eyes shot up at him as his face went warm, but he wasn’t sure if that was bad or good this time. He felt like he was going to be sick, or maybe cry. He didn’t want him finding out, and yet, it seemed Kuroo had his suspicions or even knew already. He was pulled back out of his thoughts again when he felt Kuroo grab his shoulders.

“Kenma, breathe. It’s okay, you don’t have to respond if you don't want to. But, just so you know, if you do, it's alright, cause I like you too. If not, we can stay the same way we’ve always been.”

Kenma felt his shoulders slouch as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kenma nodded slowly, worried this was some joke. “I,” He stuttered, pausing as he thought of what to say, “I think I like you too.” His words were so quiet, he wasn't sure Kuroo heard him until Kuroo pulled him into a hug. 

“That’s relieving. I really was worried I read into everything wrong.”

Kenma huffed and pushed off him slowly, mumbling, “Idiot.” He started walking again, pulling Kuroo to follow him as they started back to his place. It was silent most of the walk home, until Kuroo spoke up.

“Wait, does this mean I get to take you on dates now?”


End file.
